


A British Thing

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: oral</p>
            </blockquote>





	A British Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 4.

“Um…okay. I feel like I should just tell you that I’ve never done things _down there_ to a pregnant lady before,” Zoey babbled, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip as she surveyed the anatomy in question. It was all the same—all glistening, puffy folds and sticky curls and the same familiar musky scent—and yet her heart still hammered nervously in her chest.

It was light years from everything Lenny _wasn’t_ , and Zoey licked her lips in thrilled anticipation. 

“For heaven’s sake, Zoey; nothing’s changed since the last time you did this,” O’Hara replied, her tone a touch exasperated. Nothing _was_ different, except maybe for the fact that the doctor had to hoist herself onto her elbows to glare at the nurse over the obtrusive baby bump. Her legs were spread wide, her pale flesh splotched with arousal.

Zoey wondered if it was a British thing, to be able to pull of looking so classy while pregnant and half naked on the couch in her office, or if it was simply an O’Hara thing. 

Probably both. 

The doctor gave an impatient wiggle of her hips and Zoey immediately bowed her head, busying herself with relearning all of O’Hara’s delicious femininity. It was so good that she could have cried or done a fist pump, but she’d save that for later; right now, she was going down on Eleanor O’Hara and it was exactly, _exactly_ what she needed. 

It appeared that it was exactly what the doctor needed as well, if her quick, keening orgasm were any indication. Zoey sat back, admiring her handiwork and feeling like a million bucks. Between Jackie’s compliments about her nursing skills (booya!) and O’Hara’s continued interest in her, Zoey felt as though the rest of the weird bits in her life were completely manageable. 

She had this—fo’ sho’. 

\---


End file.
